


If This is a Dream

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016 (1) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Steve Has Issues, Stony Bingo, Tony does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint asks for the Avengers not to be in the tower tonight (since he has a <i>date</i> with Natasha, Tony takes Steve out for some hotdogs. It definitely has nothing to do with the crush he has on the super-soldier. Definitely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This is a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing too much bingo lately. Gotta catch up.  
> Bingo: Date Night
> 
> Follow-up of [Daydream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6727363). Can be read stand-alone, all you need to know is that Steve has very realistic daydreams. About Tony. Often.

 

            "So Steve," Tony said, trying his best not to sound nervous. The super-soldier glanced over at him. He still had that tired look on his face from that morning. "Tonight's Clint and Tasha's date night, and Clint wanted to kick everyone out of the tower. Now, normally I'd tell him that it's my tower, and no one can kick me out, but... I was thinking that maybe we could just head out and get some hotdogs or something..."

            "Sure," Steve replied. Tony grinned at him, trying not to look too pleased. He'd been trying to spend more time with Steve lately, but he wasn't sure he wanted Steve to know _why_. How might a man raised in the twenties and thirties act when told that the guy he knew as his best friend actually had a _huge_ crush on him. Like, he shouldn't feel that way, not towards Steve, and he'd do anything to keep Steve from knowing about it... but he really did enjoy spending time with the man.

            At first, Tony hadn't thought that he'd want to be anywhere near Steve. After all, he shouldn't want to be friends with America's Golden Boy, the man who was everything that he wasn't. But that didn't happen. The more time he spent around Steve, the less time he wanted to spend away from the guy. Tony couldn't stay away from him. But that didn't mean that Steve was allowed to know about his growing feelings.

            No matter how many hints Tony threw out to Steve, none of them ever seemed to work, so Tony got the feeling that Steve just wasn't interested. But the issue was that he still had those feelings that he couldn't get rid of.

            So of course, training with Steve was _difficult_. Don't get him wrong, Tony loved it. He loved getting a chance to see Steve in those tight workout clothes. He loved how he was able to get close to Steve without being worried that the other man might hate him for it. He didn't even care when he got knocked on his ass far too many times to count. Steve always helped him up again.

            Now, though, after training, after Tony had to desperately hide his crush while getting far too close to Steve... Maybe going out with him around town would be nice. If Steve didn't think that training was anything other than innocent, then he wouldn't think anything of going out to get some food while Clint wooed Natasha back at the tower.

            "Great. I'm going to go put some actual clothes on, instead of these training clothes," Tony said, heading towards the elevator.

            Now, there were times when he really thought that Steve might've been interested. When he looked back at the super-soldier and saw that Steve was still watching him leave, Tony thought there might be some hope. But the moment he looked back, Steve looked away, and Tony sighed.

            Maybe he was just being hopeful...

 

            "We need to do this more often," Steve laughed, leaning backward on the bench. Tony tried to keep the blush off of his face at the fact Steve's arm was right behind him on the bench.

            "Whenever you want," Tony replied, shrugging. "Just let me know. I've been going to that place for years now. You've really never been over there before?"

            Steve shook his head. "Never. Out of all the stuff you've been showing me about the new century, Tony, I think this is one of the best."

            It wasn't that he _wanted_ to just sit there and stare into Steve's eyes. Oh wait, yeah he did. And Steve either didn't notice, or didn't mind. Tony hoped that he didn't mind, because he liked to stare at Steve. A lot.

            "It is one of the better things," Tony chuckled. When Steve glanced back over to him, Tony couldn't help but blush. The super-soldier had once more caught him staring, but at this close... If Steve was going to punch him for it, it might as well be now. At least, then he wouldn't have to continue waiting for it to just happen already.

            Steve glanced over at his arm, seeming to notice just where it was. The adorable blush that crossed his face was just that: adorable. "I, uh... M-maybe we could do this again... Friday night, maybe? I mean, like, maybe not the same place... but maybe?"

            "Friday isn't date night," Tony said, wishing that he hadn't said that. Steve seemed to shut up, probably thinking that Tony had only wanted to go out with him tonight because of Clint and Tasha's date night. That's _not_ what he wanted him to think. "Yes—we should definitely do this again on Friday. Sounds like a plan."

            Steve looked over at him cautiously. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to impose... I know you just wanted to keep me company while being out of the tower tonight—"

            "Wait. Stop. I wanted to keep you company? Seriously?" Tony laughed nervously. "Okay Cap, here's the thing. I'd really prefer if you didn't punch me in the face, because I actually happen to like my face, and you already know that the arc reactor is off limits, but... Here it goes."

            And then Tony kissed him. Honestly, he thought about just _telling_ Steve that he liked him. He thought about that for a moment, but then decided that it wasn't really the Tony Stark way of going at it. So a kiss it was. Chances are, he would get punched in the face. If you were to punch someone who was kissing you, you'd punch them in the face, right?

            Tony couldn't have been more surprised when Steve didn't pull away. He instead brought a hand up, cupping Tony's cheek. It wasn't until he did pull away when he saw the bright red blush on Steve's face.

            "So I guess you're not going to punch me?" Tony whispered, unable to help just staring into those beautiful eyes again.

            "No, I..." Steve mumbled, his hand still on Tony's cheek. "I guess you do want to go out on Friday..."

            "Yeah, just a little," Tony chuckled. "Now, I don't know about you, but I honestly doubt my public image could get any worse... But are you sure that you want to get seen in public kissing me? Because if you're not comfortable with this, we totally don't have to let the press know—"

            Tony's words were cut off when Steve leaned forward again to press his lips to Tony's. The genius couldn't help but smirk, glad that Steve _didn't_ want to just hide him away. He would've been okay with being hidden away, as long as he could be with Steve, but this was going to be ten times better. He didn't have to hide his affection, he didn't have to lie to the public. He could go _out_ on dates with Steve, and kiss him, without having to worry about making Steve uncomfortable.

            "I really like you, Tony. I'm not going to pretend that I don't," Steve murmured. "You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you. Sometimes I would daydream about you, a-and it's so much better right now than any dream, but Tony..." Steve's hands gripped his hips, a bit tighter than Tony had been expecting. "I'm so scared that I'm going to wake up tomorrow and realize that this was all a dream."

            "It's not," Tony assured him.

            "I used to have these really vivid dreams when I was on ice," Steve mumbled. "They seemed so real... and then S.H.I.E.L.D. revived me, and I knew that they were all dreams. Sometimes I have really vivid dreams... sometimes even vivid _daydreams_. I don't want you to not exist, Tony. I don't want this night to not exist. I've had far too many dreams like these that have turned out to be figments of my imagination!"

            Tony moved forward, wrapping his arms around Steve. He had no idea about any of this—how often did Steve have these daydreams? And why didn't he tell anyone about it? "So this morning...?"

            "Sometimes my brain can't differentiate between reality and fiction," Steve whispered. "I thought we were already together, I thought it had been months now... And then I woke up. If this is a dream, Tony, I don't want to wake up. Not again."

            "Steve," Tony whispered sadly, taking the super-soldier's hand. "Let's go home, Steve. I'll show you that this isn't a dream. Let's gather the team for a movie, something you haven't seen. And in the morning, when we wake up, I'll still be here. I promise."

            Steve smiled and nodded. He seemed really happy about the way that Tony kept ahold of his hand as the two of them headed back towards the tower.

            "We should do this again next date night," Tony murmured.

            "Or maybe we could try double-dating," Steve laughed. He gently squeezed Tony's hand. "I was never too good at it back in the day, 'cause all the dames just flocked to Buck and ignored me. I doubt you're going to ignore me and try to get with Clint. I _really_ doubt it."

            Tony laughed, keeping a tight hold on Steve's hand as the two headed home. "No, I doubt Clint would be interested. He _does_ have Natasha, after all."

            "He does," Steve agreed. "Tony... thank you for this. I had a nice time."

            "So did I."

**Author's Note:**

> In the morning, when Tony woke up on the couch, surrounded by his team, he couldn't help but move himself onto Steve's lap and lean up to give him a good morning kiss. "I told you it wasn't a dream, Cap."


End file.
